Scars, Knives, and Blood
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Rose has always had an obsession with scars, knives, and blood. But one day she faces the real Grim Repear, otherwise known as Joker, like it's nothing. In turn it changes her life. Joker/OC
1. Meeting Chaos

Scars, Knives, and Blood

Sometimes I really hate walking home. Rose turned down an alley for a shortcut home walking past graffiti, mossy dumpsters, and the occasional overgrown rat. Turning around another corner found her looking at the backs of two men. The dirt covered tattered clothing and disheveled haven't been washed in centuries hair sent warning signals through her body. She reached into her pocket and took out a knife. The handle was five inches with a detailed grim reaper on the side. Flipping the knife opened revealed a three inch blade that glistened in the moonlight.

The men heard the noise and looked back as she hid the knife from view. "Looks like we got us a pretty." smiled the left with a couple missing teeth leaving the rotting ones behind.

The right produced a rustic butcher knife holding it in front of his cracked dry lips and scar down the right side. "More like… gorgeous." as he walked over and trailed the hourglass figure inches away with the knife.

"I'm known as the stubborn type." stated Rose smiling innocently.

"Ooooh she lives! I thought she was scared." He quickly cut across the top of her bosom smiling. Toothy licked his lips anxiously waiting his turn while Scarhead slowly cut deeply into her arm.

"Thanks for the new scar." winked Rose. "I believe it's a keeper." She slapped his arm away forcing him to drop his knife. She lunged at Toothy punching him in the jaw then did a quick step to the left avoiding a kick from Scarhead. She pivoted low and cut into his calf. The two of them slowly stood up looking at each other. They nodded and faced Rose side by side with murderous intent in their eyes walking over to her. She simply twirled the knife beckoning them with the other. Scarhead and Toothy suddenly froze in their tracks with the murderous intent leaking out of the corner of their eyes. Confused she brought back her arm still ready to fight when a hand clamped over her wrist. One squeeze forced the knife from her hands wheeling her around causing her jacket to rip more. She looked up and saw the Joker. The green hair, white, red, and black makeup could never be mistaken. The scars that created a smile bigger than any human could possibly achieve attracted her eyes. She couldn't look away from the pain they must have created and forced her not to reach out and stroke the scars.

"Looks like uh, you got beat up pretty good." smiled the Joker squeezing her arm. She flinched and looked down at the increasing blood flow and the ripped jacket. There was a rustling behind her and she tried to turn but was held fast as the clown laughed. "They were chickens after all!" exclaimed Joker.

"Wait, they took off?!" yelled Rose. Joker nodded with a smile. "What the hell! I wasn't done with them!" She kicked him back freeing herself, "It's your fault you nosy bastard!" She picked up her knife infuriated closing it and replacing it back in the pocket. She shivered as the wind went straight through the holes to her bones and ran her fingers over the rips in her jacket. Sensing a presence getting close she looked up in time for it to slam her into the wall. She saw it was the Joker with her footprint still lightly visible on his wool purple trench coat and her eyes traveled back to his face noticing the green vest, diamond multicolored tie, blue hexagon shirt, and the laughter still residing in the depths of his eyes even though he wasn't technically smiling anymore.

"There are 4 things that uh, interest me about you." explained Joker flicking his tongue tightening his grip on her shoulders. Rose barely noticed the pain as the scars mesmerized her once again. Black dots forced their way into her vision just as she began to lift her arm up to touch the scars. "Your short-tempered, know how to wield a knife, have an enormous amount of resilience, and uh, you…" faded away the last few words as she slipped into the black abyss collapsing into the arms of Joker.

***

"No officer you don't understand!" paced a worried woman. "She hasn't been home for an hour and we all know th… that that maniac is running loose!" She ran into a table and cursed out loud as a knock came from the front door. "Hold on a sec." She approached the front door with a little limp and wrenched it open seeing her daughter lying on the front porch. "Rose!" She dropped the phone and shook her daughter to get her to wake up.

She stirred and barely opened an eye and saw her mother, "Mom?" She shook her head and looked around to see where Joker was hiding.

"Honey…" she grabbed her arm and her daughter flinched away.

She looked down too see her wound but saw a purple trench coat. _So it wasn't a dream after all. _She shook off the coat and saw her arm and chest bandaged. Her mom was already inside and she quickly replaced the coat not wanting to be a burden any further. She stood up and scanned the yard. _Why would he leave me? With his coat none the less. _She stepped inside picking up the phone explaining a patrol car wasn't necessary anymore.

"Rose! Are you okay? What happened? You didn't get hurt did you? Where'd you get that coat?" quickly asked her mom following her.

"I'm fine, I tripped and knocked myself out, I'm not hurt, and I just got this since my other jacket was beginning to get small." answered Rose calmly and shutting her door slowly just in case she has another question.

"Well I was making sure since it looks a lot like the Joker's and it has some white on it around the collar and you don't wear makeup."

"Thank you for worrying mom." She shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She took off the coat and held it in front of her. It still smelled of cologne and she looked through the pockets and saw a knife. She dropped the coat on her table and looked over the knife and pressed the button opening the knife. _A switchblade? _She practiced twirling it with her fingers and swinging it fighting nothing but air. _This knife, i… it's wonderful! It has perfect weight and metal. _She watched it glisten in the light and forced herself to close it and put it back in its rightful place. She took off her jacket and threw it away in her trashcan and dressed into pajamas also discarding the bloody shirt. She looked at her wounds and saw that blood was still coming out of her arm. Grabbing the bandages she keeps in her dresser and peeked out her door making sure her mom wasn't watching and snuck into the bathroom right next to her room. She removed the dressing and washed the wounds. _These will make excellent scars. _She looked over all the scars she's collected over her life on her torso. She traced the long one from her left shoulder and down to her hip. _I look like I should be dead a hundred times over and I should be after tonight, but what stopped him? _She stared into the gray eyes that stared right back. She took out the ponytail and let her dark blonde hair fall. After she was done bandaging her wounds again she snuck back into the room and threw on a top and lied in bed ready for a good night's rest but finding it difficult since she couldn't get Joker out of her mind. When she finally felt sleeping coming she sat up, "How the hell did he know where I live?"


	2. Questions

Questions

The sun just rising began to peep through the window making Rose's hair shine a light blonde. "Rose get up!" yelled an angry mom. "I better not have to yell at you again!"

She slowly got up and headed to the bathroom and took a shower. She headed back to her room, thanking the heavens that her room is right next door. She went avoided the disaster of toys, books, and movies to her dresser and put on clothes until the shirt. She looked at the bandages in the mirror and saw her arm needed to be changed again. She tore off the bandage and saw that it reopened her would a bit. At least the blood flow is just a trickle. She cleaned the wound once more and re-bandaged it. While walking over to the closet to grab a shirt she bumped one of the toy tubs and heard the familiar "Let's go!" She cursed and grabbed the steering wheel tearing out the batteries and threw it back in the tub. She grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on walking to the kitchen.

"Hi Rose!" smiled a child on the far end of the table.

Rose smiled back noticing her straight brown hair was already in pigtails and her blue eyes shined as she ate her cereal. "Hey Linda."

"Rose, what would you like?" asked her mom washing a pan sill in her nightgown. She turned around and eyeing her daughter as she sat down and leaned back putting her hair in a ponytail. She saw the sleeve fall revealing a bandage. "Tsk." She put the pan in the drainer and grabbed her eldest daughter's arm shoved the sleeve up to unveil the bandage completely. "What really happened last night?!" accused her mom.

Rose hid the pain it created and hoped it doesn't bleed faster. "Are you hurt Rose?" asked her little sister.

She smiled back, "No Linda, I just felt a little sore and wrapped it up to remind me not to overuse it" she assured the curious girl.

Her mom slowly released the arm, "It better be." She dried the pan and kept an eye on her daughter waiting for her to show any vulnerability.

Rose pushed the sleeve down. "Three scrambled eggs please."

***

"Hey Rose!" greeted a girl standing on the other side of the bookshelf.

"Hello Tina," greeted back Rose walking toward the librarians to check out her new karate book.

Tina gasped as she saw the vibrant purple jacket she was wearing. "Tha… tha…"

Rose quickly put her hand over her mouth and made sure everyone else was out of earshot. She whispered, "Yes, it is his, I don't want to talk about it, and I'm returning it tonight." She slowly removed the hand and stepped back ready to pounce if she freaks.

Her friend put her hand on her chest and took really big deep breaths not wanting to spill her guts on how bad of a decision that would be. Once she knew she could control her voice she asked, "How bad are you hurt? I mean come on, meeting with the Joker there is no way you can escape with just a simple scratch and I know by now if you're standing that doesn't mean shit. You can still be hurting real badly and not want to bother anyone." She lightly touched the jacket and pulled back like it had a disease.

"He wasn't the one that hurt me actually, he…" I knew it they were chickens!

The alarm rang and the librarians hesitated before shutting the exits, turning off the lights, and ushering the twelve students into the back corner. "We're having a lock down because the Joker was seen coming toward Gotham College. So to make sure the safety of the students is kept we will have a lockdown until the cops have searched the whole school." announced the speakers. The tension began growing the instant Joker's name was said because they were all afraid he'd somehow want to come into the library and kill them all. Rose was becoming restless after a few minutes of feeling the tension and took out the Joker's knife studying it more. She knew he wouldn't risk being caught because of some stupid girl he happened to run into. The tension was beginning to get to her and she slowly scooted away without the librarians noticing and saw Tina looking at her with daggers in her eyes. She just smiled and when she was far enough away she got up and went to a more open area and practiced swinging the blade even though she knew she shouldn't get attached to it.

6 Hours Later

"Alright, the sweep of the campus is done you can all go back to your business and school is cancelled for today, have a nice weekend." announced the speakers. Everyone except Rose was sleeping and sluggishly got to their feet. She made her way back so the librarians didn't think she got kidnapped. As the librarians opened the exits Tina yawned looking for rose, "That was a complete waste of ti…" She saw that her friend was nowhere to be seen and sighed.

Rose walked out of school and decided that she'd find the two idiots from last night. She walked her usual path home ignoring the police sirens and the bums on the streets. Her goals tonight were to talk to the idiots and return the jacket to the Joker unscathed. She knew he'd probably kill her if she did give it back with a tear, but the thing was, he didn't scare her, and the idea of death, well, she's been looking forward to it. Hell sometimes, she finds herself praying for death that's why she finds herself some days creating new scars on her own even though it may lead to death. She can't help it, scars fascinate her, helps her realize the pain that goes inside someone, blood is amazing, it tastes good and the consistency when it runs, and finally knives, they create scars, they make the blood appear and they glisten no matter what they've been through, they always glisten. She snapped from her daydream realizing she just ran into the goons from last night.

They turned around and saw her, "Oh man not again." they began to run away.

"Wait! Please all I want is some questions answered!" she took off after them and tackled Toothy to the ground. The stench that overwhelmed her nose was powerful and she almost got knocked out. "Did you run into a skunk or something?"

"Get off me! Rape! Rape!" frantically screamed the guy trying to wriggle out from underneath her.

"Shut up!" She pressed her arm across his throat and finally got him to quiet down. As she was about to ask her question Scarhead tried to hit her over the head with a 2X4. She ducked and remembered she was still wearing the coat. "Whoa whoa whoa time out!" Scarhead and Toothy looked at her confused as she pulled her backpack and the jacket off and set it down on her backpack. She waited for them to take off again daring them to run.

Scarhead tossed the board aside realizing they weren't going to get away. "Fine what questions but please hurry up we don't want to be around you."

"Why don't you want to be around me?" asked Rose puzzled and watched Toothy sit down next to his buddy while he still stood.

"You on the "Do Not Touch" list from the mob." explained Scarhead. "Each mob has their list of places not to rob and people not to touch, and if one of the lower criminals decide to touch the "Do Not Touch" we're killed in a very horrible way. The weird thing is though that Joker never requested anything on that list until this morning. Your picture was posted and we don't even like to be around the people or places on that list. So if you don't mind we're going to get going." He motioned to Toothy and they left faster than the speed of light.

She stood there stunned trying to figure out how and why the Joker was protecting her. The more she thought about it the more she got pissed. She finally threw her hands up stating the end of that thought process and went to pick up the jacket and backpack when she heard a completely different voice behind, "What's a pretty lady like you doing out?" She slowly stood up and looked around finding herself staring at a top rate criminal.

He had on a nice suit and reeked of cologne. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away. "Wait!" He kept dragging her anyway and she brought his arm up and bit it savagely. He yanked his arm away as she ran back to the jacket. I can't let it get dirty let alone out of my sights.

She reached the jacket and was about to pick it up when she was pushed to the ground on her stomach. She gasped for breath as she heard her shirt rip. She struggled to get away and he grabbed both her wrists and held them with one hand and sat directly on her waist keeping her movements limited. He finished tearing the rest of the shirt down the back and saw the back of a black sports bra. He leaned down close and whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine, "You're going to like this next part." She couldn't take it anymore and forced all her weight up and successfully flung him off. She quickly stood up and grabbed at the jacket getting Joker's knife. The guy got up cussing and launched himself at her in time to have his throat cut. He fell down grasping at his neck trying to stop the bleeding and she walked over watching the blood still spurt through his fingers. She touched the blood as he fell to the ground dead and looked at it. His blood had a more dark tint, was a little more runny, and she resisted the urge to taste it as she sensed another presence behind her. She went to stab the man behind her and was caught in mid swing.

"Now now, you can calm down your safe again." smiled Joker. He laughed at her surprise and looked over at the dead man. "Not bad, but too quick for my taste." He took back his knife and wiped it off on the man's pants. He then grabbed his coat and stuck it back in his pocket and noticed she had still not moved. He walked over to her and found a hand across his face.

"How dare you protect me." raged Rose. She got two inches from his body and stood on her tiptoes looking him directly in the eyes and almost spat out the words, "I don't need your help!" She stepped back and walked over to her backpack. She was about to pick it up when she felt a hand grab her bra. Remembering her shirt was ripped she blushed a bit as she was flipped around to look back at him.

"You know, you have a lot of spunk and I like that, but next time you decide to pass out on me I might not be so helpful, Rose Peterson." He laughed and saw a cop turning the corner of the alley.

She grabbed his jacket before he could leave, "Why, why are you protecting me, why didn't you kill me?" He simply shrugged her hand off and took off. The cop ran up to her and tried to talk to her but she ignored him and walked home throwing on her backpack to make it look like her shirt was never ripped.


	3. Tempt Fate

Tempt Fate

Rose set her backpack down and sat on her bed. She put her head in her hands thinking about how to get her questions answered. Feeling a chill, she peeked through her hands and noticed the window open. Instantly she closed and locked it then scanned her room for anything out of place. Her eyes traveled over her sister's disheveled bed, multiple toy tubs that are filled to the brim, her own bed, and to her dresser. She walked over to the dresser with slumped shoulders realizing that someone was in her room and they took her most prized outfit. She touched the left side of the dresser where she left it hanging beginning to see red. She slammed her fist down and saw a paper fall out of the corner of her eye. Gingerly picking it up, she flipped it over seeing a neatly chicken scratched note.

_"You're very interesting as I said before with your short temper and I want to see what you'll do when messed with in your own territory." signed, Nosy Bastard. P.S. "I took some make up I desperately needed it."_

She threw the paper in her trash can and clenched her fists, feeling the bite of her nails, trying to control the rage that was boiling in her stomach. She stormed toward her door and to the point of leaving realized her condition. Her shirt was sagging and blood splatters were all over her clothes. She threw her shirt away and changed into tripp black pants and a shirt that looked like two. She went into her closet and scavenged for her black trench coat. Once she found it she slipped it on and grabbed her musketeer looking hat. Filling her pockets full of knives and keeping her Grim Reaper close to her breast, she paused and noticed how she looked like a hunter. Smiling she went to the kitchen and jotted a note to her mother.

_I'm hanging out with some friends. Probably won't be back tonight. Love Rose._

She stuck the note on the door as she was leaving and lowered her hat to stop the setting sun from hurting her eyes. She walked toward the city knowing that she was crazy to fall for his trap, but no one, NO ONE, gets to mess with her. As she was walking the wind picked up blowing her coat and she smiled at the chill. _Maybe this time, I will die. Since this new form of the Grim Reaper is different._

***

Rose silently followed Maroney's replacement and noticed the sky was still dark and mysterious. _It used to be brighter when the bat signal was up._

***

"Gordon!" whispered the dark alleyway. Gordon looked over and saw the outline of a mysterious muscular figure. The figure leaned forward revealing the Dark Knight and his face looked troubled.

"I bet you heard then, that we spotted him today." cleared Gordon looking around to make sure no one was around.

The Dark Knight heaved a sigh of relief, "Alright where?"

"That's the thing, it's not where is important, but who." started Gordon walking into the dark to hide from a couple coming out of a bar. Batman started nervously wringing his hands knowing that once again, Joker was planning even though he never said he "planned". "It's rose." A sharp intake of breath came from the knight. "Burg found Joker in close proximity of her and when they saw him, Joker tried to leave but she stopped him and said something. He blew her off and ran, and like usual when Burg got to her, there was a dead body and she was covered in blood. Once again, she ignored the cops and just left." Batman punched the wall cursing. "I don't know if he was trying to kill her but right now she's our only lead and may be in trouble."

***

Rose shivered a bit as Vincent, Maroney's replacement, entered a building. She scooted along the wall and snuck inside. The room was noisy with conversations. She lowered her hat hoping no one would notice her. She passed various criminals and stopped in front of a wall. There, on a poster, was her student I.D. picture. She was frozen in place while a drunk stepped next to her. "Hey fella! I wouldn't think about going after that piece!" She tensed and put her hand over her front pocket instinctively. Calming her breathing he continued, "Yeah Joker claimed that one." He stumbled forward trying to point and turned around to face her. "He did come in here earlier saying he was expecting her to come though." She held back the impulse of vomiting from his varied alcoholic beverage breath. "But whoever brings her to him gets a nice little prize." He smiled and leaned forward trying to see her face and she moved to the side letting him fall on the floor. The near crowd looked over and ignored them. She began walking away when a hand grasped her foot. Trying not to say anything to give herself away she pulled away and quickly made her way around looking for any sign of a clown. She made a complete circle of the room before the drunk could find her again. "Hey, no one can hide their faces in here." He shoved a guy which started a chain reaction of fights around the room. Rose tried to lose herself in the crowd but ended up being pushed right back to her poster. A guy fell backwards toward her but she was able to miss him but ended up being pushed from the back. She tried to catch her hat as it went flying out of her reach and her fingertips scraped the edge. Everything went quiet and they all looked at her standing up a few feet away from her poster. "I knew something was wrong with him." stated the drunk pointing. "That's Black Rose."

"Bla…" she started.

"I want to bring her in!" screamed half of the group closing in on her, while the other half were yelling, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Rose took out a couple of knives and took a stance. They all laughed believing she didn't know how to use them but stopped when one guy took a step forward and found himself with a knife through his left eye. They looked at her as she took out another knife smiling.

"Anyone else?" They all attacked and she dodged blow after blow and slowly was able to make her way back to the door cutting into legs and arms. She was covered in blood and threw more knives to the side and struck a couple of men. She jumped over a body and slid under a guy's legs and found that she only had one knife left, her Grim Reaper. She touched her breast pocket and let her arms fall watching them slowly approach. She focused on her heartbeat forcing to gain control of all her senses, meditating something Bruce taught her since he helped her family. If it wasn't for him they would've been living on the street and she wouldn't be learning about the human brain. She slowly opened her eyes feeling her muscles rejuvenate and ducked avoiding a blow. She punched him in the stomach and fluidly moved to the next target hitting the back of his knee. She continued to attack and evade until there was a gun being held to her temple. Freezing in mid-strike, she dropped to her knees drained of energy regretting the decision to get back at Joker.

Suddenly the door blew back and Joker walked through looking at the carnage and noticing Rose with a gun to her head. His smile instantly morphed into rage. "No y… you don't understand." stuttered the man backing off dropping the gun.

Joker took three strides and was on top of him with his knife pulled out. "You know, the last guy that uh, touched her is now visiting the morgue, but the real funny thing is uh, is that I didn't do it." He smiled and cut his face creating half a permanent smile. He let his body fall and turned around in time to see Rose get up attacking him. He dodged the initial blow seeing no fear in her as she attacked the most feared man in Gotham. He kept evading her swings and grabbed her wrist taking her knife away from her. His thumb trailed the Grim Reaper, "Interesting figure to have on your knife." He brought her close and held her own knife inches away from her. She barely flinched as he leaned in close, "Are you afraid of me?" She stood silent and was calculating the way of how she could make this work for her. He stared into her eyes seeing nothing, she wasn't scared, or was she trying to move away.

"You know, once you wish for death nothing can phase you." explained Rose leaning close enough for their noses to brush. "I don't care if I die and if you kill me right here and now, I wouldn't give a shit!" She shoved him and grabbed at her knife and he held it out of her reach. He had to be about eight inches taller than her.

She was just about to kick him when a voice from the door demanded, "Joker, give it up already." Rose turned to see who it was when Joker clamped his hand over her mouth. Her sight began getting fuzzy. "Leave her a…" were the last words she heard the Knight say before she was met by utter darkness.


	4. Answers

Answers

Rose opened her eyes quickly adjusting to the dim lights. She grabbed her head trying to calm the hammers beating her brains. She sat up pushing her palm to her forehead trying to remember the night before. Assuming of course she only slept through the night. _Well, I remember fighting Joker, than he took my knife. _Her hand snapped to the breast pocket and felt the familiar lump. Sighing she finally scanned the room. It was very empty and dull, no color or furniture except for a bed, a bathroom, and her outfit. Her eyes froze on her outfit which was currently dressing a headless mannequin. _I… I'm in the J… Joker's hideout and once again, I'm not dead! _She walked over to her outfit. The red and black contrasted perfectly and the length of the dress was just below the knees. It was strapless but Bruce assured her that it looked good on her anyway.

_"Stop fidgeting Rose, you look beautiful." smiled Bruce. "I do not! I usually don't wear flashy clothes like this and I feel weird wearing it since you bought it." she complained. "It's your…" he started. "That's no excuse. I already owe you a lot." she interrupted._

The memory slowly dissipated and her eyes locked onto a piece of paper peeking out of the back of the dress. She grabbed it and ripped it open causing a slight tear down the middle.

_"Last I knew you reeked of road kill, so change and leave before any of my men return."_

She crumpled it up and dropped it on the ground. Her nose scrunched up smelling the dry blood and hint of death emanating from her clothes. She growled grabbing the dress and closing the bathroom door. Quickly changing she looked at her bloody clothes on the floor. _Damn it! He's still going to have some of my possessions since I can't carry them without stares! _She slammed the door open and stomped out of the bedroom. The whole house shook with every step and dust fell off the ceiling. She found the front door and opened it. She stood stock still feeling nails drive deep into her feet. An eternity passed by and she still had no urge to move. _I want to go, but then... _Making up her mind she closed the door and began walking down the street. _I definitely need to get more knives now though._

***

She stopped in front of a run-down building. Cars passed by and every now and then one would have the guts to honk while she examined the condition. The open sign was yellow from sun exposure, the door was off its hinge a bit, and there was still dust on the doorknob.

Smiling she went through the door welcomed by a rough old voice, "Welcome to Sharp Cuts ho…" He stopped noticing the costumer. His eyes snapped to his back door and smiled, "Rose dear, I haven't seen you in a while."

Still smiling she smelled the recent air freshener he put up. "Wow, a little adventurous today making the place smell good." He sneered at her as she walked up to the counter passing a wide variety of blades and new shelves. "Looks to me like you're remodeling." she stated leaning on the counter drumming on the glass over switchblades.

He sighed heavily, "If you weren't such a valuable costumer I'd have already thrown you out multiple times." He knelt down and she stopped her fingers wondering what the old man had in store. "Your knife set is done." He brought up a case that revealed a detailed rose with long vines. He opened it showing off two rows of different sized knives lying on a red velvet covering. Her hands twitched from the urge to caress every single one of them. "My best work really and you don't have to pay, someone has already compensated." he said looking behind her.

"But who wo…" a hand fell on her shoulder and she shot her elbow backwards."

"Now now, that's no way to, ah, thank your savior from the big bad Batman." scolded a strong confident voice. She saw the owner go into the back and she sighed letting her muscles relax. He let go and shut the case. "Do you like them?" asked Joker leaning on the counter watching her.

"Why?" she whispered turning toward him crossing her arms before her chest. He raised an eyebrow awaiting her reaction. She stared at him realizing he was serious and sighed rubbing her forehead with her index finger, "Why for everything?" she started. Beginning to pace she continued, "I was expecting to die and instead you show me kindness!" His smile grew loving every minute of her rant. "Why?! You're like the fucking grim reaper for crying out loud! More of the smiling version but still! Death and chaos lay in your wake so why am I not one of the victims!" she finished with her hands on her hips and a little red appearing in her vision and on her face. He just smiled even wider making her notice his scars once again. Her face softened as she moved a step toward him to touch them but instead went for a punch to the gut. The fist connected and he bent over laughing. She cursed knowing that's what he wanted. _I had the opportunity to touch them but why didn't I? _He stood back up and continued smiling gesturing for more and instead found her softly touching the scars. "Did it hurt?"

He froze not believing that this woman could get so close without trying to push him away and run. He felt her fingers touch the full length of the scars and he grabbed her hand pulling it away. She tried to bring her other hand up but he grabbed that one quickly. "Why?"

She kept her eyes glued to the scars, "Because they reveal pain, an important event in a life, and uniqueness that no one can copy." she replied tearing her eyes away. Looking into his eyes she noticed some emotion leaking in from the corners. He saw her gaze had shifted and he instantly hardened his gaze.

"Don't ever do that again." he demanded.

"Why? Will you kill me?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Just don't." he growled pushing away from her. She followed and reached for his face again. His foot hit a box and he fell backwards tripping her up as well and found her head against his cheek. She lifted her head up with a slight blush and jumped to her feet. He watched her nervously make sure her dress was still down turning around. Sitting up he decided to answer one of her questions, "The first time I saw you was in this store." She slowly turned perplexed that she was getting answers from this maniac. "It was amazing to see a girl that knew as much about fighting as she did with knives. I just thought maybe she wouldn't mind learning how to really fight." He stood up and saw some blood trickling down her arm. "Your arm isn't all the way healed yet."

"So? It'll still leave a nice scar." She clamped her hand over the wound and judged that it would stop bleeding in a few seconds.

He looked at her for the first time realizing the dress showed off every curve perfectly and knew she probably would be the beauty queen if it wasn't for her temper. _I like that temper, it better stay that way._ "I decided that maybe I should get to know her a little more so I followed you for a day and saw the way you get money. You'd go fight people at random exclusive fighting events the mob hosts and win every single one. That's when I figured out you already knew how to fight, use a knife, and I just decided to leave you alone because you reminded me of a black rose. You don't like talking, you are not afraid of death, and you don't like bossy people." He walked to the front door to leave but turned and ran to the back door and hid. She was about to ask why he was in a hurry when the door opened and she turned to see who else came to this store.

Bruce walked in and spotted Rose in her dress. He hurried over to her, "I'm so glad your okay! I heard that you went missing last night." His eyes went to the white make up barely visible on her left cheek.

"I didn't go missing." _Aw man, now someone knows where I shop for knives._

"But your mom is all worried since the Batman told the police that you were kidnapped by the Joker." explained Bruce walking up to her lightly touching her arm. "I know you don't like to worry her but are you okay? Is he still around? Why is there white make up on your face?"

"No, I woke up in a building and walked out without thinking about getting the address." she explained wiping her cheek and grabbed the case.

"Don't tell…" he started walking over to her.

"Yes, it is, I don't care, and I'm going home so don't worry anymore." she replied pushing his arm aside.

"I'll give you a ride." stated Bruce following her.

She saw the limousine was right outside as if he knew he could find her here. "Tsk." Alfred held the door open and she sat down right next to the door. Bruce clambered in on the other side and scooted toward the middle. She lifted her feet onto the seat and he scooted back to the other side. She looked out the window watching the buildings go by and the quiet worsened just waiting for someone to break the silence. _I can't get him out of my head. I got one answer, the most important, but I'd still like to know how bad it hurt._ She unconsciously trailed her scar and Bruce saw the motion but didn't say anything for fear of making her even angrier. _I want to find out exactly why he's so kind, I only got the beginning._

"You still look lovely in that dress." he complimented snapping her out of her mind.

"Thank you, I just wish I had my other clothes."

"What do you mean?" he snapped.

"Nothing, they're at the cleaners."

"No, you have to stay at your house, safely in bed." he demanded getting closer.

"I'll do whatever I like. You can't stop me you know that by now." she snapped back sending lightning bolts from her eyes.

He sighed, "Fine, but listen, you'll be safe from now on, I promise."

"I can take care of myself." she replied climbing out of the car and walking up to her house.

"Master Bruce you must remember to be careful as well." reminded Alfred pulling away.

"Yeah, but she can't get hurt." He looked back watching the door close. "She just can't get hurt, not like the others."

.


	5. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Rose walked over to her dresser putting the case in the bottom drawer. She leaned forward looking at her eyes, they weren't gray like usual, they were more blue. "Rose? Are you okay?" asked a sweet tiny voice. She turned around and smiled as Linda glomped her. "I missed you."

"I know." she heard a slight buzzing behind her and she picked up her work phone.

"Can you skip out on work tonight?" asked Linda pleading with puppy dog eyes. Rose flipped open the phone and her smile slowly formed a frown.

_"Tonight the fights will take place at the back of Maroney's club. Be there at 7:00 p.m. sharp, no later. Password tonight is Krad."_

She looked up and saw the distress forming in her sister's eyes. "Why aren't you in school?"

Linda smiled and stuck out her tongue, "Mommy said to stay home so I could welcome you when you got back."

"You did a great job, but I'm still tired so go ahead and play some games while I get a nap before work." said Rose patting her head. Linda looked at her suspiciously seeing the blue slowly fade back into gray. She turned and skipped out of the room. Rose sighed and plopped down on her bed. She lied down and put her head on the pillow listening to the distant noises of her sister starting a movie. She drifted asleep with one thought on her mind. _I wonder if Joker will be there._

***

Batman glided to the next building keeping an eye on the woman in a black sleeveless shirt and long blue shorts. She stopped in front of a door leaning in close talking to it. The door opened and she slipped quickly inside. He sighed and jumped down quietly.

***

Rose pushed through the crowd to the ring. "Hey Rose, tonight won't be so easy." sneered Vincent.

"Shove it." she snapped flipping him off and walking toward the corner of the ring. The crowd cheered loudly as the match ended with a stretcher leading a body away. Her muscles tensed as the body passed her completely unconscious. The winner bumped into her glaring with one eye since he was covering the other. She saw the slight blood trail trickling from the bottom of his palm. As she climbed into the ring the stench of blood and extreme body odor invaded her nose. She inhaled deeply a few times to get used to the smell as her opponent joined her. Her eyes froze on the opponent noticing the petite yet muscular body. He had on a weird mask, half of a t-shirt, and shorts. She looked at the announcer and he shrugged at the question in her eyes.

"Tonight our contestants is Miss Rose…" he was cut off from an explosion of applause and flirts directed toward the only woman crazy enough to get into the ring. The announcer waited until it dimmed, "and John!" Scattered clapping welcomed the new fighter as he stood there staring at her. The bell rang announcing the beginning of the match. She took a simple stance and watched John slowly walk up to her. Their confidences emanated starting the match before any blow was threatened to be thrown. As he closed the gap she realized who this man was.

_He's a pansy though, why would he come to fight here of all places?_ He threw a punch and she barely ducked in time but felt his hand pass through the ends of her ponytail. She pivoted on her hand and he jumped in the air. Once he landed he went for a kick connecting into her side from her slow reaction of seeing the Dark Knight enter the room beating up the door man. The lights went out as she heard a small bag pop. She smelled a strange odor as a vision of her mother began to materialize in front of her. Her hands covered her eyes, unsuccessfully blocking out the vision, as a black figure stepped in with a gun. Falling to her knees she felt a pair of thin muscular arms flip her over a hard shoulder. She began to writhe and scream as the room filled with the commotion of men fighting and trying to escape the clutches of the Batman.

A car door opened and she felt herself being laid against a window. "So tell me. What do you fear?" asked a raspy bird voice. She looked at him and spat as the vision faded quickly.

"Scarecrow…" started Rose seeing a familiar man walk out into the alley. Barely noticing the scars she shook her head violently as they pulled out of the alley hoping he got the message.

"What did you see?" he asked throwing her off with a concerned tone. She laid her head back wanting to sleep but was afraid to close her eyes.

"It didn't last long." She took a deep breath, "My family dying." She looked up as they slowly came to a stop and saw Vincent. He smiled sending shivers down her spine. She felt Scarecrow tug at her shirt and she followed obediently outside. Once she stood upright she was hit over the head making her fall to her knees. She grabbed her head and heard Vincent laughing. She tried to stand but was hit once again and blacked out.

***

Whimpering and a tight pressure on her wrists was her wakeup call back to reality. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mother and sister tied up. She tried to stand but found her legs and arms tied as well. She felt the material they used for her wrist cut into her skin as she threw her full body weight forward and fell on her side. "Now stop that." demanded Vincent setting her chair back up facing her family. "You shedded unnecessary blood." he scolded walking in front of her.

"Bastard." she tried to get free and began to feel the blood run down to the tips of her fingers. Vincent leaned in real close and she backed away stopping her struggle.

"So, your fear is of your family dying. What a pitiful fear, but I thank you none the less Dr. Crane." he declared standing upright moving behind her. She turned her head as far as she could get it and saw him shaking hands with Scarecrow. They had to be in an abandoned warehouse. There was some boxes and furniture but nothing to make it feel homely. The lighting was low and a bulb above her head was on the verge of going out. Looking back toward her mom she saw the fear in her eyes and she smiled trying to reassure her. She heard him walking back so she decided to stare at the floor. "Now please be a dear and tell us where Joker is?" She snapped her head up perplexed but saw only seriousness in his eyes.

"I don't know where he is." she sighed hearing feet shuffle. He put his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned in close again.

"I know you know because I saw you leave with him last night." he accused.

"Well I don't remember where he took me! Hell I barely even remember that night!" she exclaimed almost spitting in his face. She heard someone whispering behind her and she badly wanted to turn around but didn't want to leave her back on Vincent when he was in proximity of her family.

"We want him gone." he started backing up and pacing. "He's a nuisance and you're the first material object he didn't want touched. So we took our opportunity to capture you and make him come here."

"He won't because the only reason he wanted me to be safe is so he can kill me in his own time." she quickly explained. Vincent sighed and took out a gun and pointed it at her mother. "You said you wouldn't touch them! That was in the contract!"

"As long as you brought in costumers and I didn't hear any cheering for you tonight." he sneered. Her mom whimpered louder and tried to duck lower as Rose tried to get free again. "Now let's get the right answer." She heard footsteps coming toward her and saw it was the henchman that Scarecrow was talking with. He had his head down and she tried to look past him to see where the gun was pointing. "Knock some sense into her."

The henchman kneeled down a bit and whispered, "Do not do anything until I say so." She snapped her attention to the man as he stood back up and braced himself to hit her. She smiled letting him know that it was okay. He swung and connected with her jaw. She tasted a bit of blood and just swallowed it. Turning back around she worked her jaw in a circle and smiled at Vincent. He signaled and the man swung connecting once again. She spat out blood and still faced him smiling.

"Do whatever you want sooner or later I will be dead. Remember, Joker is after me." Vincent sighed and pushed the man out of the way and shoved the gun into her chest. She smiled and waited for him to pull the trigger.

"Crane, hold her arms tight so she doesn't bleed anymore. My future wife shouldn't have too many scars." He smiled evily eyeing her up and down and went behind her family. He pointed the gun first at her mom then at her sister humming. She felt Scarecrow grab her arms but move down to her wrists.

"Hold still, the Joker said he wouldn't do anything until you were free." whispered Scarecrow beginning to loosen the wires. She looked at the man and saw his fists clenched but his head still down.

_Damn you._ She felt the wires fall from one wrist but held fast waiting for the other one to be free.

"I choose you." His gun went off and blood splattered on her shoes. She looked up in time to see her sister get shot and the blood fly onto the floor. The smell of gun powder rose as she jumped toward Vincent finally free. He saw her and shot quickly. Her body fell on top of him and knocked the gun away and went to strangle him but felt someone grab her waist and lift her up.

"Let me go!" she screamed kicking and flailing frantically.

"Calm down." demanded the henchman.

"I don't care Joker!" She tried to kick him in the balls seeing Vincent scrambling for the gun and she stopped hoping the Joker would let her down. Luckily he set her on the floor and began forcing her toward the door and she kicked at his legs making him loosen his hold. She pushed him down in time to miss a bullet. "Idiot he's trying to kill you!" He saw her arm bleeding profusely. She got up and ran toward Vincent as he shot again. Ducking she jumped at him and he shot one more time barely missing her head. She kicked him in the balls and punched him in the jaw. She tried for another and felt a strong hand grab hers and squeeze it. Buckling under the pain she felt tears sting her eyes and she tried to choke them back as Joker picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The pain of witnessing her fear, wrists, and the bullet wound began to force her into the black abyss. She tried to stay awake as she was carried out but felt herself slowly beginning to slip into the black abyss. For some reason though, the comfortable way his shoulder fit into her midsection and the way he confidently walked lulled the pain away slowly in time to for her to see Vincent sit up and glare at her. He patted her sister's no longer moving, smiling head with his glare turning into a victorious smile. She stared at him with empty eyes and felt herself be tossed into a vehicle. She turned into the leather seat taking in the scent of the vinyl and feeling a different blackness take hold of her. _This feeling is different than I've ever felt before._ Feeling the tiredness take hold of all her muscles and with the laughter from the front seat, she found it easy to fall asleep. _I wonder if my wish finally came true. I wonder if… I'm dying._


	6. Blackness

Blackness

Wincing from the pain in her left arm, she was slowly brought back to reality. She tried to open her eyes but instantly shut them again to hide from the bright lights. _I thought I died finally._ She felt something enter her flesh and touch the muscle and tissue with purpose. Her arm flinched as it reached the bone. A man cursed causing her to look to the left and squinted out of her left eye and saw the Joker. His glove was off his right hand holding her arm above the bullet wound. She heard something hit the floor and saw her arm below his hand almost covered in blood, "I'm…" He jumped but looked down at her after regaining his composure quickly.

"Don't talk." She felt his hand near the hole and he inserted a finger trying to find the bullet. "Hold still and don't look."

"I want to be dead dammit!" snapped Rose opening her eyes fully ignoring the pain. He smiled and slowly slipped in one more finger to grab the bullet. She closed her eyes and squeezed her fist tightly. He successfully removed the bullet and threw it aside. He grabbed a towel behind him and cleaned his hands off.

"Since you're awake you can clean yourself up." he said throwing the towel on her chest. She grabbed it and wrapped her arm up using her teeth to help pull it tight. Looking around and saw it was the same room as before except this time there were two bright small spotlights and blood all over the bed. "Why did you save me?" She looked at his face and saw the makeup was smearing from him sweating. "I am a super criminal after all everyone wants me dead." She shrugged and watched him walk out slamming the door. She went to the bathroom and cleaned off her arm. When she looked into the mirror she was taken aback. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were almost white.

_What happened?_ She touched her reflection bringing back the memories before she passed out. She fell to her knees mentally cursing Vincent as a black veil fell over her vision. _I killed them. Maybe not directly, but I had the power to save them._ Getting up she realized she could see clearly except when she looked in the mirror, she couldn't see herself. _I guess a small part of me did die last night._ She walked out of the bathroom and silently went out the door. Sneaking around the house to the front door she heard snippets of conversation from his henchmen.

"… she's crazy…"

"…family died…"

"What is Joker thinking?"

She reached the front door and grabbed the knob but was stopped by a purple glove gripping her wrist. Looking at his face she realized she could no longer see his face either. Reaching out toward his face, she saw his hand grab hers. "I can't see those beautiful scars of yours anymore." she sighed dropping her hand to her side looking down. He grabbed her hand and let her fingers touch his scars.

"I don't know what you find so interesting but you better not be blind." he scolded letting go of her hand quickly not believing he just let her touch his face again.

"I can see everything except your face and mine so far." She grabbed the back of his head like lightning and brought him close. She whispered in his ear sending a small shiver down his spine, "When I do see your lovely scars again, I'm expecting an answer." She pulled away slowly smiling and he looked at her seeing a mixture of gray and white in her eyes. He felt the room begin to grow cold and he held back another shiver as she opened the door. Taking one last long look at the chaotic clown of Gotham, the Grim Reaper, or better known as Joker, she realized the right answer to his question. _I didn't want to see him hurt either, why exactly, I'm not sure yet._ Quickly leaving, she silently shut the door and walked down the sidewalk. Hearing sirens off in the distance she thought, _I wonder if they found them yet._

***

Rose pushed open the gate hurting her ears with the screaming reluctance of the gate. She walked up to the front door feeling each step become heavier and felt blood start to flow down her arm. Her muscles began failing her as she ascended the front steps. As she reached for the doorbell she collapsed right outside the front door.

***

"Alfred I can't believe it." sighed Bruce turning off the T.V. and rushing out the door.

"Yes sir, it is quite a predicament. I wonder if Joker had anything to do with it." commented Alfred heading toward the surveillance room. Bruce started jogging toward the batcave seeing nothing but Joker's smile in front of him. "I believe you'll want to take the other car." yelled Alfred while Bruce's hand barely touched the doorknob. He nodded his head and quickly changed his direction to the garage. Alfred continued to head to the room and walked slowly into the door. He turned on the light bathing the small area within a one bulb radius. The light flashed and he tapped it making it stay on temporarily. _I need to change that soon._ He sat down and twirled to the screens checking them slowly mentally taking pictures of each scene. His eyes stopped over the screen representing the front door. Quickly getting out of the chair he took out his cell phone and dialed Bruce's number.

"Hello." exasperated Bruce starting the engine.

"I've found her."

"Where?!" exclaimed Bruce putting the car into gear.

"On the front steps." Bruce turned the engine off quickly and slammed the door running to the front door. He ran past trees and shrubs and finally saw her lying on the top of step with blood slowly coming out of her arm. He sprinted toward her and picked her up in time to Alfred opening the door. Stepping over the small puddle that was beginning to form underneath her he quickly walked inside to his room. He checked her pulse finding a strong rhythmic beat and touched her cheek gingerly.

_Her complexion is that of someone dead but she has a pulse_. "Alfred, I'm going to need towels, bandages, and a shirt." he explained grabbing the towel and unraveling it to see the damage. Looking at the wound he realized that the bullet was gone because the blood flow was slowing and the hole looked bigger than it should. He slowly removed the shirt thinking. _Did she take it out? It looked like the wound was mangled._ He grabbed her wrist and felt sticky fluid in between his fingers. He pulled back quickly and saw that he had reopened the wound on her wrist. Alfred walked in with the necessary tools and a bowl of water. Bruce quickly grabbed the towels and wiped her arm, wrist, and bandaged the wounds.

"She looks like you." pointed out Alfred cleaning up the supplies.

"What?" Bruce looked down and finally saw the scars covering her torso and blushed realizing she was there in only a bra and shorts. Alfred lifted her up and slowly pulled on the shirt. "How can she be so happy about those scars?"

"The only one who could understand and answer that question would be Joker." answered Alfred gently laying her back down and covering her with the sheets. Bruce began pacing across the room as the phone rang. Alfred picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Alfred, is Rose there?" asked Gordon urgently.

"Yes."

"Safe?"

"Of course."

"Well, since she's there I'm going to need to talk to her."

"Fine, but she's going to be very fragile remember that when you question her." finished Alfred hanging up. Bruce walked over and sat down on the bed next to Rose and ran his hand through her hair.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Joker will pay."

"Gordon is coming." stated Alfred.

"She won't be ready."

"He needs answers." Bruce glared at Alfred and went to the bathroom wetting a wash cloth. Coming back in he saw that Alfred had left and he placed the cloth on her forehead. Rose stirred and opened her eyes seeing Bruce.

"I… killed them." she said making Bruce almost fall out of the bed.

"You did not kill them." he declared. "Joker did."

She sat up quickly hitting him in the arm and snarled, "He did not! As a matter of fact he kept me from dying!" She threw the covers back and tried to get out of bed but was pulled back.

"If he didn't kill them then who did?" he asked forcing her to look at him. He looked into the gray eyes trying to find the answer as she slapped him across the face.

"It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough when the time came, I failed." Trying to pull away he forced her to lie on the bed and held her down.

"It wasn't your fault!" She looked at him with tears beginning to swell at the corner of her eyes. "I understand how you feel, but please, don't blame yourself. It'll get you nowhere." He felt her muscles relax and slowly got up leaving her in the room. She looked at the window and walked over to look out.

"If it wasn't my fault, then whose is it?" She put her hand on the glass and watched the cops pull up to the manor. Ignoring the commotion beginning downstairs she closed her eyes searching her brain for an answer but the only thing that surfaced was the Joker's face the last time she saw it. _Chaos is the only answer._

***

Joker walked into his room and saw her dried blood on the bed. _Why do I keep wanting to see her? She's a nuisance and passes out near me no matter what's going on._ He closed his eyes and saw her face which caused him to punch the wall creating a slight dent. _Nobody has confused me this much ever!_ He turned and walked quickly down the hall and was about to leave when a henchmen cursed.

"Damn that girl talked to the cops!" Joker went back and kicked open the door and looked at the T.V.

_It seems that Rose Peterson is the lone survivor of the latest Joker killings. She proclaims he had nothing to do with it but she was found severely hurt on the steps of Wayne Manor. Bruce has set up the funeral date and time since Rose is incapable of doing much from her injuries. Her family's funeral will take place in 3 days at 2:00 p.m._

"Joker, are you okay?" asked the henchman. He turned off the T.V. and left the room closing the door quietly. _Maybe I should go, just to make sure Vincent doesn't try anything._


	7. Funeral

Funeral

Rose picked up the bouquet of flowers Bruce left in her room. All of them were a dark red contrasting perfectly with the long black flowing dress she was forced to wear. There was a soft knock as the door creaked open. "Miss Rose, it is time to leave." announced Alfred searching the dark room for her. She turned and walked into the light of the door. He sighed happy to see she was still alive.

_"No!" screamed Rose grabbing for the razor blade. "Please, you don't deserve to die." pleaded Bruce. Alfred rushed in seeing the bathtub being stained with blood. "I couldn't save them." she cried fingering the fresh wound over her heart. "Rose it wasn't your fault." he pulled her in close holding her tight. Alfred retrieved some towels and began cleaning as they left the room leaving a trail of water behind._

"I know now it wasn't my fault." she replied laying her hand on his shoulders reading his mind. "I needed a new scar, it's been more than three days." she lied to him. She walked down the hall dragging her feet along the floor. _I don't want to go but… _Vincent's over excited face appeared in front of her causing her frown to deepen.

"Can't you smile anymore?" asked Bruce catching up to her. Ignoring him she began to open the front door but was held up by a strong vice grip. Adrenaline flowed through her veins as she anxiously looked up and saw Bruce. "Not even for me?"

_I thought it was… _Shaking her head she looked down and walked out to the limousine.

"Alfred, how do I get her back?"

"Sadly, it's up to her Master Bruce." replied Alfred working his way down the steps to the driver's seat.

***

Rose sat down in the front row after placing her flowers except one on the coffins. The clouds threatened rain and the wind kept a chill in the air. More people placed flowers on the coffins and sulked by her as she started to tear off the petals of her last flower. Bruce put his arm around her shoulders and she found she could no longer cry probably from the lack of water from last night. The priest continued to drone on as she slowly plucked the last petal off the stem. Raising the petal up with her line of vision to look at the coffins, the black from the coffin melted over the rose turning it black.

"_My future wife shouldn't have too many scars." He smiled evilly eyeing her up and down._

_You want a wife so bad._ She crushed the petal and saw a familiar purple coat in the distance go behind a tree. _It… No… _She got up and began running to the tree as the funeral dispersed. Her dress flew behind her as she ran showing off her black tennis shoes. Reaching the tree she took a deep breath, "Joker… why did you come?" A hand shot out and pulled her behind the tree.

"I was hoping no one would see me." He sighed seeing a new scar barely visible tracing her collarbone heading down past the line of her dress. He saw the dress barely touched the ground and hugged her hips, waist, and chest causing him to blush slightly.

"Why?" she asked noticing she still couldn't see his face. He kept looking down ignoring her. She finally snapped and grabbed his shoulders slightly shaking him.

_How can she not be scared of me?!_ He swallowed and licked his lips nervously before answering. "Well, I'm not exactly sure myself but I guess I'm here to make sure Vincent doesn't try anything." he explained feeling himself blush a little more. _Why the hell am I blushing anyway?_ She felt her stomach feel like it wanted to fly and was about to ask if he saw him when the sound of a nearby voice blocked her own from escaping her throat.

"Rose, are you okay?" worried Bruce slowly walking up to the tree. Joker's arms moved like lightning grabbing her and pinning her to his body having her face away from him with a knife to her throat. He came around the tree and froze in his tracks blinking realizing the situation he walked in on.

"I know you tried to kill yourself since the last time I saw your beautiful face." Joker whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "It's not worth it, trust me."

"B…" started rose but stopped the instant pressure was applied to her throat.

"Just remember that chaos is _fair._" he declared kicking her in the back sending her into Bruce's arms. Joker took off running to a black van when Bruce tried to follow. She grabbed his suit and held on tightly.

"Stay." He looked at her, then back at Joker fleeing the scene. Reluctantly he picked her up and carried her to Alfred.

***

_Chaos is fair huh._ Rose was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling loving the feeling of being in the dark.

_"Well, I'm not exactly sure…" rang the Joker's voice._

_What was that feeling?_ She put her hand on her stomach closing her eyes seeing Joker right away. Her stomach started to feel like it was going to fly away again. _It feels like butterflies but why?_ She sat up and turned on the lamp bathing the bed and half the room in a light glow. Looking around she saw her dress and walked over to it and lightly touched it.

_"Future wife." declared Vincent._

_ "Chaos is _fair." assured Joker.

_He's grasped chaos and can smile at any problem and show off his scars proudly._ She turned around briskly walking to the door and left the room. She looked nervously at the doors she passed and got to the main entrance. Walking down the steps she heard a door open to the right. She leaned over the railing seeing Alfred shut a door with a stair leading underground. "Hey Alfred, where does that go?" Alfred tensed up and saw it was only Rose, "It is Master Bruce's private study."

"Oh, I was wondering if he had, like, a sewing room." she asked pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Well it's not a room, but you can borrow my sewing supplies." answered Alfred smiling at her interest in something happy. He motioned for her to follow and took her to his room. He went to his closet and handed her a sewing machine, "Take that to your room and I'll come in with some needles and thread."

"Thank you so much Alfred." she said appreciatively walking back to her room. She turned on the lights and set the sewing machine down on the table across from the bed. Walking over grabbing her dress off the mannequin she heard Alfred walk in. She made her way back and saw that there was black and red thread and scissors near the machine. The door closed quietly and she smiled to herself. _I can't wait until this is done._ She took the scissors in her hand and watched the gleam of her reflection and snapped the blades shut quickly.

Alfred stood outside the door and heard the faint noises of scissors and the sewing machine start up. _I didn't know she could sew._ He smiled and walked back to the batcave.

***

She stood up holding her newly sewn outfit in front of her. She looked over the top piece that had a v-cut at the waist to show off her belly button, it was strapless, one side was red and the other was black in a vertical design, and it tied in the back like a corset. The bottom piece was not modified as much except it was all red and very short and the she had a black belt. Smiling she stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower to change into her new outfit. _I haven't sewed in a while I'm surprised it turned out so well._ She stood in front of the mirror and wiped away the fog on the mirror to see how it looked. She saw the outfit fit her very well and hugged every curve and showed every scar perfectly. Smiling she was about to leave when she looked back at the mirror very slowly. _I can see my face._ Her face was still very pale but her eyes had a blue tint to it. She put her hand on the left side of her face and touched her fingers where scars would be if it was the Joker's. _Maybe I can see those beautiful scars again._ She saw herself beginning to blush in the mirror and finally realized what those butterflies are for in her stomach. _I've never actually fell in love before. I wonder if this is what a crush feels like._ She left the bathroom quickly and walked outside her door running into Bruce. He backed up quickly and looked her over.

Blushing he stammered, "I… uh, wanted to make s… sure you were okay."

Rose smiled, "I'm better than ever."

"You smiled. It's so nice to see that beautiful smile again." He smiled back caressing her face. "You know, I love you right?"

She froze keeping a smile on her face, "I do Bruce. I know you love me, but I can't settle down just yet." She pecked him on the cheek and skipped to the front door. Turning around she saw him confused and she waved closing the door. _I'm sorry Bruce, but you're not exactly the man for me anymore._

***

"Vincent, there's a chick here to see you." stated a man standing at the door. Vincent looked up and saw the urgency in his eyes. He slowly set his pencil down and tried to think about any appointments he might have set up but found none. "She says her name is Black Rose." He felt a bolt of electricity go through his body and started shaking his head.

"No, she may not see me." quickly replied Vincent.

"Ah, but Vincent, what about your little proposal?" whined a female's voice from outside the door. Vincent glared at the man as he started shuffling his feet.

"Go away Rose."

"But Vincent…" she complained turning the knob. "I want to be your wife." She came in the door all the way and felt his stare bore into her chest. Smiling she walked up to his desk and put her hands on the desk slightly leaning forward giving him a full view of her cleavage. "You're not going to turn little old me down are you?" she asked blinking her eyes innocently.

Vincent motioned for the man to leave and started feeling aroused. "What did you bring with you?" he asked not giving her an inch just yet.

"Oh just a token of my old life." she pulled out a black rose from her hair and bit off a petal.

Vincent got up and walked around to her. "You better not try anything funny now." She smiled with the petal still in her mouth as Vincent lowered his head awaiting the connection of their lips.


	8. Murder

Murder

A dark figure stood over a lifeless body still creating a pool of blood. The figure bent down and placed an object on the head and whispered, "My heart belongs to one man." Rose stood and began slowly making her way toward the door through the dark. Commotion was heard downstairs making its way upstairs. She backed down the hall scooting along the wall waiting for them to reach his room.

_Vincent lowered his head awaiting the connection of their lips. Rose's hand shot up her skirt grabbing her knife and plunging it into his chest as the lights went out. The blood splattered all over her dress, the floor, and her skin. She pushed him away barely seeing the bug eyed expression and let his body hit the floor. She grabbed the petal from her mouth and kissed it. "This is the closest you'll ever get to a kiss from me."_

Smiling at the memory of the quick kill she heard them on the same floor. "Boss!" yelled a group of men running into the room. She darted by the door and took the stairs slowly hoping she wouldn't fall and create anymore unnecessary noise. A flashlight revealed her with blood down her front and a knife in one hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked the man frightened.

She held up her hands just as the group started yelling, "Where is she?" The man moved to his gun and she opened her knife and slit his throat before he could even think about squeezing the trigger. Picking up the flashlight she moved quickly out of the building into the dark cloudy night. She took a deep breath to steady her racing adrenaline and looked around scouting for cars. Hearing the men finding their buddy she made up her mind and took off back to Bruce's mansion.

***

Breathing deeply she took a quick break in front of the gates. Feeling the clouds begin to spit rain she looked to the sky expecting to see the bat signal, but was nowhere to be seen. _I must be safe then… wait I forgot _Batman_ is technically a villain now._ Looking at her knife she realized it was really dirty and blood can rust easily, so she wiped away most of it quickly. She traced the Grim Reaper with her thumb thinking of Joker. She looked down at the state of her clothes. _I need to clean up before anyone sees me_. She jumped over the fence and sprinted to the garage. Slipping through the door she crept quietly to her room and changed into a bathrobe.

She made her way into the laundry room and threw in her bloody clothes just as the door opened, "Rose?" Bruce walked in as the washing machine was turned on. "Where were you?"

"Out visiting a friend." she answered turning around crossing her arms. They stared at each other looking for the correct answer reading each other's minds. She sighed and walked by him. He grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face him.

"Revenge gets you nowhere." he stated letting her go. She watched him leave seeing the fluid movement of his back muscles since he was only dressed in sweatpants and noticed his hair was wet.

_Was he searching for me?_ She shrugged it off and left for her room.

***

Rose yawned trying to put her disheveled bed hair into a ponytail. As she walked by the living room she heard the T.V. pronounce the morning news.

"Last night Vincent Maroney was found dead in his study by his employees. The alleged killer is said to be Black Rose. No one can give an exact detailed sketch however since she never showed her face fully to anyone."

She smiled to herself and went into the kitchen to see Alfred almost done with breakfast. "Good morning Miss Rose." smiled Alfred handing her a tray full of food.

"You can just call me Rose you know." she scolded taking the tray and sitting down at the table. The sun shined through the window gleaming off the nearly perfect clean kitchen. She looked down at the eggs and toast and was struck by the feeling of starvation. She quickly began to eat her breakfast ignoring the fact Alfred had already left.

"Master Bruce, Vincent is dead." he stated setting the tray of food on the nightstand looking at him sitting up. Bruce snapped awake and looked at him worriedly. "They said the name of the murderer is Black Rose." he sighed sitting down in the chair across the room. Bruce put his face in his hands.

"I have to turn her in." he declared. Alfred opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the intruder alarm. Bruce jumped out of bed and ran to the batcave.

"I never woul…" started Rose hearing the alarm stop.

"Rose!" yelled Bruce coming down a flight of stairs two at a time. She turned around slowly seeing him in a new light. "Why'd you kill him?"

"Had to, I just had to upset the balanced order." she replied simply.

He walked over to her, "Ro…"

"I have to see his face again. So I took a new life like you did and I think I'll be able to now." she argued looking at him and her face began to soften. "Please don't take me in yet." Bruce stopped in his tracks hearing the raw desperation. She slowly walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "To me, you're just another horny man in my way." She grabbed his arm and swung him behind her. "So long bats!" she yelled running back up the stairs. Bruce got on his feet and stared at the empty stairs.

_This is not going to turn out very well._

***

"Hey! I found some decent bread!" exclaimed Toothy. Scarhead ran over to him to investigate. He took the bread and scanned it closely looking for anything fatal and finally smelled it.

"Great find!" he congratulated Toothy. He broke it in half and started munching on his share. As he was about to take his last bite he saw Toothy had frozen with his food half way to his mouth. "Are…"

"It's her!" he interrupted dropping the food and running away.

"No way." he said turning around seeing nothing but blackness. Hearing a rustle behind him he jumped and looked back. "Where are you?!" he screamed. He nervously circled trying to find her and felt his heart about to pop out of his chest. He kept circling making himself quite dizzy until he felt something land on his head. He snapped his head upward and saw nothing but a dark, star filled sky. "Why?" he asked touching his head and looking at his hand seeing blood.

"Because I wasn't done with you." replied Rose behind him. He jumped away from the voice and she followed with one step. Turning around he saw her covered in blood smiling but still having a flirtatious air around her. She brought up her knife and he saw it gleam completely free of blood. "This is one of my new knives from a man I never thought I'd fall for, but the world works in funny ways doesn't it?" He began backing away until he hit a garbage can causing him to look down. She took the opportunity and lunged at him knocking him down to the ground. Holding the knife to this throat to keep him from talking she grabbed his head and made him turn his head to the left. "Open your eyes dearie, you need to see your buddy who couldn't answer a simple question." Reluctantly opening his eyes he saw his friend shoved behind a dumpster down the way with blood still trickling out of his throat. Instinctively he closed his eyes but still saw the image carved into his eyelids and felt more pressure on his neck. "Where can I find Scarecrow?" she asked seriously no longer smiling. He peeked at her barely opening his eyes and saw the moon go behind a cloud creating an eerie shadow over her face.

"I think…"

"No thinking!" she screamed touching his nose with hers.

"H… he's in an o… old warehouse on 7th street!" he cried stuttering. He felt the pressure on his neck and chest lift but he dared not move. It felt like an eternity before he opened his eyes seeing a shadow leaning over the edge of the roof he was lying under. He was about to sit up as a brick hit him square on the head crushing his skull and spilling brains and blood over the pavement. Another object fell down and landed on his chest gently. When the cloud over the moon glided away revealing his body it was a black rose missing two petals.

***

Rose walked calmly down 7th street keeping an eye on the warehouse halfway down the block. She stopped hearing some noises down the alley and decided to continue after she was sure the noises weren't making their way toward her. The warehouse loomed before her sending slight shivers down her spine as the clouds covered the moon once more creating creepy shadows all over the building. She walked up to the door and opened it slowly hoping it wasn't booby trapped. _Now, if I were a fear consumed doctor, where would I be?_ Sneaking around the room she looked for clues of recent movement and activity. She was about to open a door when a door behind her slammed open.

"I don't care if he's incoherent I want an answer!" screamed Scarecrow taking off his mask and closing the door behind him. He looked up and saw Rose and felt more attracted to her than the first time he set eyes on her. "Why are you here?"

"Do you know how to delete a memory from the brain?" she asked walking over to him swinging her hips a bit. His eyes wandered over her body and found her face feet away before he could find his voice.

"Y… yeah but I don't really use it much." he gulped realizing she was a lot more dangerous than the last time he saw her. "I might not even remember how to mix it."

"You're a smart doctor, make it or, well, I guess you might know the consequences." He tried to back up but saw her jump over his head and land behind him pressing a knife to his throat. "Do NOT disappoint me _doctor_." She let him go and put the knife back under her skirt in the holder she had placed high on her thigh. Scarecrow straightened his shirt then turned around and headed to his library.

_What would be so important to forget anyway?_

***

"Now are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure you idiot if I want to complete this new life I have to forget what my curiosity showed me." she replied sitting down in the chair. Scarecrow put his mask on and grabbed a small dirty looking bag.

"If you do not only think of this memory, whatever you think of will also be erased from your mind so try to focus only on that one memory." he explained putting the bag in front of her face. _She would be such a good experiment! I just need her alone again and not so much in a pissy mood_. He squeezed the bag releasing the gas as she inhaled deeply thinking only of Bruce being Batman. She felt the gas take effect immediately making her senses dull and she almost felt her concentration slip but held onto Bruce's face in the Batman costume as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Confession

Confession

She felt herself being thrown over a shoulder as she slowly regained consciousness. Her body swayed a bit while she opened her eyes to see where she was. The light blinded her for a few seconds while her eyes adjusted finding herself in an old building. She sneezed as they started climbing a really dusty staircase. "Bless you." mechanically replied a scruffy demonic voice. She flailed instinctively and cursed until he put her down. "Normally you're not supposed to be awake by now." explained Scarecrow. Rose looked around remembering she came here for help but couldn't remember the exact reason why. She shrugged it off and walked by him quickly wanting to leave. Closing the door behind her she saw that it was a couple hours before dawn.

_I have to find him before he wakes up and start his day._ She briskly walked down to the sidewalk and began strolling to his lair. _I hope he hasn't moved._ As she walked by the alley she started feeling attracted to it. She started walking down the sidewalk but inevitably turned back and began walking down the alley. Slowly walking she felt she was being watched but ignored it until she ran into a dead end. _Damn, I wasn't able to find the reason why this alley is so interesting. _Turning around she saw Batman a few feet away. Smiling she walked forward and was about to pass him as he grabbed her arm and flung her against the wall. She pushed away from the wall looking for him. A rustle was heard above her and looked up in time to see Batman before he crushed her to the ground. He held her down with all his bodyweight grabbing her wrists and placing her hands over her head. His right leg pinned her left but his left missed and landed between her legs.

"I can't let you go to him." he declared.

"Why and how did you know?" she asked perplexed.

"You know too much and you murdered innocents Rose."

"Whoa, wait, I'm Black Rose, yes, but what do I know that scares you." she asked smiling.

"Who am I?"

"Batman."

"Who am I?" he asked getting annoyed._ She's reminding me of him and that's not a good thing._

"The Dark Knight." she spat.

"Who am I?!"

She paused for a few seconds to think of a good reply and her smile got even bigger, "The Dork Knight."

"Enough of your games Joker!" he screamed not even realizing what he said. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him with surprise. Gulping he almost got off of her from embarrassment and tried to keep his stern frown.

"I don't know who you are or why you just said that but enough of _your_ games and leave me the hell ALONE!" she yelled kicking his legs out from underneath him and launching him into the air. She quickly rolled to the side and began running out of the alley. Batman landed on his feet and chased after her. He threw a batarang and she barely ducked feeling it skim her ponytail. She grabbed a knife and kissed it for good luck before she threw it at him. The knife bounced off his armor and he picked up speed catching up to her. Hearing the footfalls getting closer she suddenly stopped and did a back flip over him as he tried to catch her. She flipped open another knife and stuck it into his leg. He cursed dropping to the ground and felt the knife being pulled out. "I bet you get your information from Bruce and tell him it's time to let me live my own life." she said walking around to his front still smiling. "Now, I wouldn't mind someone like you to be in my life but I already have enough excitement." She blew a kiss and ran out of the alley as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"What happened to her?" he asked himself getting up testing his leg. He looked around then jogged back to the batmobile not wanting to be seen still out and about.

***

_Sad day, I lost one of the knives he gave me._ She walked up to the building seeing no life from the outside. She grabbed the doorknob and froze. Her insides began getting tight and she felt like she was about to pass out. She wiped her hands on her skirt to get rid of any excess sweat that may have appeared and opened the door to be welcomed by a shotgun in the face. "H…"

"Shut up!" yelled the man opening the door the rest of the way. "You're not allowed here anymore because you could've told the cops about us." He waved the gun motioning her to leave."

"I just need…"

"Leave!" he demanded shoving the gun into her chest. She began reaching for a knife but stopped hearing a strong growling voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." explained Joker walking down the stairs in only sweatpants. He had no makeup on, his hair was disheveled from sleeping, and she noticed he was quite muscular and had an average sized body. She felt her face getting hot and looked down at her shoes hearing him moving toward the henchman.

"B…" started the henchman before the gun was roughly taken out of his hands and tossed to the side. Joker looked at her memorizing every detail.

"I… I like your new outfit." he commented turning and going back up the stairs. She looked up seeing the confusion on the henchmen's face and quickly followed behind Joker. The muscles in his back moved fluently like a wave and he scratched his head making her notice that his hair wasn't the usual bright green. "Well this can be your room." he explained opening a door and she almost ran into him lost in thought.

"Actually I wasn't planning on staying long because I just came to announce something and see if I could get an answer on my question." she explained rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. He closed the door but didn't turn around. "Please let me see those scars again." she pleaded.

He hesitated thinking _she's beautiful and I don't know what she'll do because I like the fact she doesn't think the scars are ugly but her touch… _He touched his own scars wondering why it wasn't the same effect and felt her grab his arm and lower it. She had walked around and was smiling inches away from his face. He froze in place still in amazement that this women who is nothing like Batman, could stand against him so easily.

"I can see that beautiful face again and I wouldn't really mind if I touched those scars again." she reached up and skimmed the scars until her hand was behind his head and quickly brought him down to her level and gave him a quick kiss. "I can't wait until I get an answer and I hope you accept my feelings and you don't have to return them, just keep me close to protect you." She turned and left the house quickly leaving him in a slight daze. Jokers walked down the hall and slammed open the last door surprising the occupants.

"Time for another shot at destroying Gotham's soul." he declared.

***

"For a second there Rose I really thought you weren't going to come back." explained Tina walking out of the class behind her.

"I thought I should because of all that happened but then again I have to get my degree so I can stop living in that crap apartment." she said heading to the lunchroom. As they walked by the TV hanging up on the wall, she overheard a news bulletin about the Joker.

"It appears that the Joker was caught last night and brought back to Arkham Asylum by Batman. He has been put in a very high security ward in hopes that he would not escape again. Now the attention of the police goes toward the woman known as Black Rose who is still on the loose for killing Vincent Maroney, two homeless people, and an employee of Maroney's. The police have heard Batman had found her and we know have a composite sketch of her."

Rose waved Tina to continue and not to worry and hurriedly went back to her locker. _Looks like the idiots finally got smart but now it's time for me to hide and finish my studying on my own._ She opened her locker and dumped as much as she could fit into her backpack and held the rest in her arms. _I can't believe though he went and got himself caught again before he could give me an answer. Looks like I can have a little more fun with him though._ She smiled and left the school in haste knowing she would have to find a new apartment very soon.

***

She placed her stuff down and grabbed the hair dye and lighter. _I'll do my best to set you free._ Beginning to mix the dye she began thinking of a name to call him that no one has tried yet and hoped he would like it once she did find the right name for him. _It can't be some silly name that some people are beginning to call him, like the "Clown Prince of Crime". It has to be something that fits him and not just for his non-seriousness side it has to fit him completely._ She began working the dye through her hair trying not to get it on her clothes and creating a bigger mess than needed. _I hope he likes my new look though since this is the only way I can think of getting rid of the past._ Turning on the TV she heard the newscaster come on with a slightly depressed voice.

"Rose Peterson was found dead this morning so the search for…"

Smiling to herself she turned off the TV and quickly checked to make sure she stopped bleeding from the quick blood transfusion she did to make it seem that she really was dead. _I'll do anything to start my new life._ She put the dye down and picked up the chemical she got from the chemistry lab at the university. _I hope this works or I'll never know the answer to my question._

* * *

Sorry for the late update everyone. I've had a lot of homework and I kinda got sick so my brainpower lowered like by 75% so I hope you like this chapter and forgive me for the long wait.


	10. Harleen Quinzel

Harleen Quinzel

Rose finished putting the last of the bandages on her fingers and looked in the mirror. _Well the dye worked and I sure as hell did not know it hurt that bad to get rid of fingerprints._ She closed and opened her fists testing the bandages. Throwing away the empty vial on her desk, she put on her coat and got ready to leave. She closed the door and zipped up already feeling the wind bite at her nose. Shivering slightly she walked down the stairs and went over to the bus stop ignoring a couple stares. _Time to work my magic._

***

The door closed and he took his first real breath in what fell like ages. _I can't believe we have an exchange student so late in the year. But her knowledge exceeds our best student so I have no objections in letting her get her diploma here. She seemed so familiar though…_

_"Sir, your 8:00 appointment is here." explained his secretary. "Let her in." he replied taking out her file and doing one last check. The door opened and in came a young lady with blonde pigtails, white t-shirts, and blue jeans. "Sit down." he offered stunned by her beauty and the elegant way she moved. "So, Harleen Quinzel…" "Call me Harley, everyone does." she interjected smiling. "Okay, I have looked over your credits, called the university, and did a quick background check and everything seems in order." "Background check?" she asked confused. He blushed a bit at the perfect way she covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes begged for an answer. "Well, it is Gotham and we tend to get a lot of weirdoes." he quickly explained not wanting her to feel hurt and noticed the bandages on her hands. She sighed and flashed another smile obviously relieved. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" he said pointing to her hands. She lifted them and wiggled her fingers. "I… I clumsily grabbed a hot pan yesterday." "Ah, anyway, you can come back during graduation to get your diploma." he congratulated her standing offering a hand. She stood up and shook his hand. In that instant he realized from her grip that she was confident, independent, and incredibly stubborn. As she turned to leave she felt his lungs constricting from lack of air._

"Dean Smith?" worriedly asked his secretary.

"Ye… yes." he replied snapping awake.

"Your next appointment is here." she sighed.

***

Rose looked in the mirror studying herself. _Remember, you're Harleen Quinzel now._ She smiled putting her blonde hair in pigtails and turned around examining her new doctor's outfit. _Today I begin my new job at Arkham._ Winking at herself she grabbed her duffel bag and left her apartment. She walked to the bus stop and waited patiently. The bus pulled up a few minutes later and she got on giving the bus driver the charge. She sat in the back and took out her first patient's file to look over it one last time.

_Homicidal maniac bent on destroying Gotham's recovering soul. 6' tall dyed green hair, scars protruding from the mouth, and an obsession with knives. Not one set diagnosis since his hobby is telling stories._

"Arkham Asylum!" yelled the bus driver cutting her from her thoughts. Harley stood up quickly tucking the file into her duffel bag and got off the bus. The doors closed and he sped off causing the draft to lift her lab coat up a bit.

_I find it annoying that he stopped all the way back here._ The road stretched for about a couple blocks before reaching the gates hiding another block of road to the front doors. Trees lined the roads and spotlights were in the sky constantly searching the clouds hanging over Arkham. Sighing she looked at her watch and began quickly walking down the deserted dirt road.

***

"Ah, Harleen, good to see you made it." welcomed Penelope Young, a young brown haired, enthusiastic doctor. She smiled in response flipping a pigtail behind her shoulder.

_I bet she's only happy because I'm taking her worst patient._

"The first few nights you will spend here and your first interview will be at his cell." explained Young leading her through security. Harley examined the building taking in every detail, camera, and guard placement. Some parts of the building were still crumbling and some looked relatively new. Concentrating on her thoughts she almost walked into a guard.

"Oh sorry Dr…" began apologizing the guard looking for a name tag.

"Quinzel." she finished pointing to the tag on her chest.

"Quinzel it is then. My name is Cash, Aaron Cash. If you need any help just ring me up." he smiled holding out a hand. Looking down she noticed his other hand was a hook and thought best not to ask about it and shook his hand.

"Harleen." demanded Young motioning her to follow.

"Excuse me." she said to Cash before catching up to her. _Stupid lady, I told her to call me Harley._

"Alright, here is your temporary office and please begin getting ready for your interview." she explained opening a door.

"Thank you and I can take it from here." She watched Young go around the corner and closed the door slowly behind her. _Prepare, yeah right, I've been prepared for weeks._

***

"Now as you may have noticed, you use your security card to get around and you can always ask a guard if you need help to find your way around." explained Cash escorting Harley to her patient's cell. She looked down at her map she was given and was trying to keep up on drawing a line to his cell. Giving up Cash motioned for her to come to him. "Alright, just beyond this door and the last cell on the right is the Joker's cell." He swiped his card and looked at her watching the anxiety build inside her. "Remember there are cameras and I'll be just outside here ready to intercept if anything goes wrong and please, do not take him lightly." She smiled and began walking inside as the doors were about to close. He watched her confidently stride down the hall and realized she may get somewhere that no one else has been able to.

Harley was about in front of his cell when she started to hear giggling. "Looks like my new doctor is finally here." She stepped in front of his cell and she felt the impulse to cry and touch his scars right on the spot. He studied her closely wondering if they've met before. She sat down on the chair that was left in front of his cell and took out the ink blots from her duffel bag. "Not those again." he complained sitting on the edge of his bed. _She looks so familiar maybe I'll give her a chance until I can see if I have met her._ She held up her cards giving him a quick view and flipped the cards in a stack running down her arm unlatching the knife quickly. Slipping the papers between the bars he got close to her hand hoping to throw her off and she just smiled as he realized there was something more than just papers. He began looking at the cards and looked at the object closely instead and seeing a familiar Grim Reaper. His head snapped up and he imagined dark blonde hair and black clothes. She put her finger to her lips and kept smiling.

"Oh I almost forgot, my name is Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Harley." she introduced.

"Like the clown."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She kept smiling and reached into her duffel bag pulling out a newspaper. Opening it up she found the obituary column and handed the paper over. He took it out of her hands and saw the name that was highlighted.

_Rose Peterson died last night…_

"So? Something special about this I should know about? I was locked up when this happened." he explained licking his lips throwing the paper aside.

"Well you constantly contacted her so, was there a reason behind this? Something from your past that reminded you of her?" she asked beginning to get serious. He smiled and kicked back realizing what she wanted.

"_Yes_, it kind of hurt but all I did was smile it off like any other problem." he got close to the bars and tried to grab her. She leaned back tilting her chair back falling out but she used her hands to do a back flip onto her feet.

"I'm not that easy to catch and I hope to see you again real soon." she winked and grabbed her duffel bag. Walking down the hall she heard his giggles turn into gut busting laughter. She smiled to herself and swiped her card to open the door. Cash was seen in the opening and he instantly looked concerned from the Joker's laughing. "Don't worry he's fine, or at least that's what I assume since he's laughing." Cash watched the cell until the doors closed and he looked at her feeling the confidence emanate off her. "Can you mark down where his cell is on my map so I can try to find it on my own please?" she asked holding out her map. He looked suspiciously at her trying to figure her out but seeing no real emotion behind her eyes. He pointed to the spot and she took out a pen and marked it. "Thank you and I think I will go over what I have learned today." She bowed and walked off. _Time to plan our grand escape._ She walked by guards smiling and still trying to memorize each security measure. The doors opened effortlessly and she constantly checked back to her map hoping she was going the right way. She found her office and entered it to a room full of newspaper clippings and maps of Arkham Asylum's layout. Taking out a highlight she began planning an escape route from Joker's cell.

***

Harley changed into her only other outfit she brought with her and began walking toward Joker's cell confidently finding her way. She smiled at the guards making them swoon as she passed. Coming up to the door she swiped her card happy to see it still worked. The guard came out of his office to talk to her. "What's wrong Dr. Quinzel?" She walked up to him before he could leave his room and slit his throat quickly. Smiling she continued her journey down the hall and stopped in front of _his_ cell. He was already wide awake and tossing the knife up and down. He returned her smile and watched her open his cell.

"You know, you're pretty stupid." he declared jumping through the bars as they barely got open and pushed her down to the floor holding her own knife to her mouth. "Well then again, I do owe you now so maybe you could be my henchmen." He smiled putting a little pressure on the knife. "Or would the technical term be henchwoman." She grabbed his hand and the back of his head quickly bringing him down close to her face she whispered in his ear.

"Keep me close so I may protect you and maybe this can continue into something more… bloody." He looked down at her studying her intentions and gave her a quick kiss on the lips leaving a red smear. Pulling her up as he got off her she handed him a few more knives unlatching them from under her sleeves and skirt. He smiled at her tenacity and took every one with confidently happy to be holding a knife again.

"Let's give Gotham a real reason to smile."

The End

* * *

You're probably thinking wow a corny ending but that's as far as I wanted the relationship to go before I'd quit and in reality any relationship with the Joker never gets far. So use your imagination for the rest and read the extra chapter for Rose's bio, and my own version of Harley. Maybe my next story will interest you guys too. ^^ Who knows but I'm so happy you stuck with me to the end! Thank you so much and please tell me if I need to create better endings.


	11. Extra Info

Extra Info

**Name: **Rose Peterson

**Age: **24

**Gender: **Female

**Race:** American

**Height:** 5' 3"

**Weight:** 136lbs, very athletic

**Hair:** Middle back, dark blonde, straight, ponytail

**Eyes:** Gray (changes w/ mood)

_Family_

**Name:** Linda

**Age:** 12 (6th Grade)

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** American

**Height: **4' 11"

**Weight:** 116lbs

**Hair:** Past shoulders, brown, straight, pigtails

**Eyes:** Bright Blue

**Name:** Emily

**Age:** 52

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** American

**Height:** 5' 5"

**Weight:** 220lbs

**Hair:** Past shoulders, dark brown, blonde streaks, slightly curly

**Eyes:** Brown

_History_

At 2 years of age she was in a car accident that almost killed her. It left a scar that trails from her left shoulder down to her left hip. Been in trouble for fighting throughout her whole life. At the age of 23 her family was almost bankrupt when Bruce Wayne helped them. He started paying for her education even though Rose no longer wanted help. Given a black and red dress on her 24th birthday and is currently studying the human mind. (Currently deceased along with all relatives)

**Name:** Harleen Quinzel

**Age:** 24

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** American

**Height:** 5' 3"

**Weight:** 136lbs, athletic

**Hair:** Just past shoulders, blonde, pigtails

**Eyes:** Gray (changes w/ mood)

_Family_

None

_History_

Not much is known about her past other than she has a degree in human psychology and used to have a job at Arkham Asylum. Must have met Joker before put in Arkham the second time and made it her duty to break him out.

_Future Outlook_

Is now second in command with all Joker's schemes and wishes the relationship to continue from close friendship. Will do anything he says and down in her heart knows that he would rather kill her than death with her most of the time. Sometimes she has fun pushing his buttons and will probably come close to dying several times before her actual death.

**New Story:** Life After Death

**Main Love Interest:** Undertaker (yes my dead man)

**OC's Name:** Grim Reaper (Nina Walker)


End file.
